A Basic Guide for beginners
Browsing survival games you come across this game. It looks interesting and you click on it. After a first look you might be very confused and have no clue how to do anything.... A new world... When you first spawn, you will find yourself on an island. Now, that island may differ depend on your location, but every spawn island SHOULD have some trees and some kind of crop. If you look around you might find water pools, stones, mines, and other islands. You may find somebody else's base if the server is old. Now, on with the starting stuff Getting started First things first, you should cut down 3 regular trees (not the bigger ones) and then hit "c" to open crafting. Go to the vehicles section and make a raft after you've collected 3 Tree Logs. Then a tool will appear. Place the "Raft" tool anywhere ON THE WATER. Hop in the raft if you don't like your island, otherwise, venture out to another island that suits you better.(See Island choice) Establishing Your Food and Water The goal in this game is to "Survive and thrive". To do that you need a good source of food water and protection against other players. After you found the island of your choice, check for wheat. If you find any, then make a mill by using 4 Wood Segments. Wood Segments could be made by havesting Small Tree Trunks from Small Trees, and crafting them in the "Materials" section (2 Small Tree Trunks = 1 Wood Segment). Craft 4 Wood Segments and then open up the "Structures" section. You should find "Mill" along with other structures. After you click on Mill, just like the raft, a tool will appear and you can place it wherever you want. Note: When you are placing Mills, Lumbermills, and Cotton Gins careful NOT to make the opening towards the water. If you so, then you would have to swim down and get the materials with the chance of drowning (Which of course, leads to death.) When you place your mill, you should start growing wheat. Open your inventory and click on some wheat. Hit r until its on plant mode, not placement mode, then click any part of the ground that has dirt or grass. After a few minutes it will grow and you can collect it. CAREFUL NOT TO MAKE ALL OF YOUR WHEAT INTO WHEAT BUNDLES! SAVE SOME TO REGROW. To start making bread you need wheat bundles. To make those open crafting and go to materials and it should be there. Then go to placement mode and place the wheat bundles into the hole on top of the mill. Flour will come out. To do anything with this flour you need a bucket. To make a bucket you need rope from flax or cotton. Most islands will have one of these. Crafting goes same as any other way of crafting. You also need a bush stump. After collecting these two things go to tools in crafting and you can make your bucket. You may find yourself clicking the ocean like "0MG Y U NO DO 4NYTHING" Well, you need fresh water found in small pools on almost any island. Click on the water with a bucket to collect. If your thirsty by now hit "r" to drink water. You can drink straight from the pool but that isn't preferred because it drains your vitality and isn't as effective. Anyway, back to bread, click on the flour on the ground with your bucket. It will turn into dough. With that dough, pick it up and craft it into bread. Don't get too excited though, you have to cook it. To do this find some foliage and make a foliage thatch. Place this anywhere NOT NEAR ANY TREES OR YOUR BASE, FIRE WILL SPREAD!!!! Then make a flint, which is just a small stone you've probably picked up somewhere by now. Keep clicking on the thatch to light it. After its burning place your uncooked bread on top of it. After a little bit it will be turning into bread. Collect it quickly otherwise it will burn. Do not eat any burnt bread just throw it into the ocean for the fish. If you want to reuse the foilage, quickly use the bucket and stop the fire so you can use it again when needed. Other food: Apples, Oranges, Berries, Potatoes, Herbs. (Heal vitality) Building Protection/ Weapons Weapons Sword (Best) Dagger (Great) Club (Last Choice) (I'm assuming you've already read the recipes by now, so I won't put them) It's possible you may have been greifed or trolled or even killed at this point. It's time to step up your game! Now, don't get too excited Category:Beginners guide Starting First look Spawn Island choice weapons how do I do this this game makes no sense